


hurt me once

by hhwgv



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhwgv/pseuds/hhwgv
Summary: The night air was thick, heavy with the heat of the mid-August day that had preceded it. The sky overhead was clear and the moon was bright – illuminating the grounds of the Burrow with its pale light. Ginny sat beneath one of the larger trees on their property, it’s bark rough against her sun-kissed skin, looking out across the yard towards the house





	hurt me once

**Author's Note:**

> written for [hogwarts online](%E2%80%9Chogwartsonline.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D) prompt “a last kiss”
> 
> I’ve only written one other fic for Harry Potter, and I’ve never written Ginny/Luna either, so please be kind. I also wrote this on my phone so I blame any mistakes on that.

The night air was thick, heavy with the heat of the mid-August day that had preceded it. The sky overhead was clear and the moon was bright – illuminating the grounds of the Burrow with its pale light. Ginny sat beneath one of the larger trees on their property, it’s bark rough against her sun-kissed skin, looking out across the yard towards the house. She could see the shadows of Harry and Ron – she couldn’t tell exactly what they were doing, but their laughter echoed throughout the countryside.

Watching Harry and Ron, Ginny doubted whether or not she was making the right choice. There was something in the boys’ familiarity with one another, something that whispered that there was more to their relationship than mere friendship. She’d noticed it a while ago, but had made the decision to actively ignore it, mostly for her own benefit.

At the beginning of summer holiday, she had started dating Luna Lovegood. Ginny would never say it out loud, but it had started out as a way for her to make Harry jealous. It was terrible, and she knew it. That was also why she had to put an end to it, despite the very real feelings that had grown all summer. The entire relationship was built on lies and deception and the guilt was eating Ginny up inside.

“Lovely night, isn’t it?” a soft voice came from behind her. When Ginny turned, she was not surprised to see Luna, barefoot in a pale blue sundress, a hint of a sunburn on her delicate shoulders. Her long blonde hair was wild, with dandelions and daisies woven into the gentle waves.

Ginny couldn’t help but smile at the sight of her. She didn’t want to do this anymore, didn’t want to end things. “Uh, yeah, it is,” Ginny replied as Luna sat down next to her in the lush grass, close enough that their arms brushed.

She looked down at the house, watching Harry and Ron on the steps of the porch, sitting closer than “just friends” would. Jealousy churned in her stomach as she watched them – sure that they were alone, that no one was watching them – as they leaned towards each other, performing the delicate dance of a first kiss. It was hesitant and sweet, and Ginny hated herself for feeling anything other than happiness for her brother.

Before Ginny could stop herself, she turned towards Luna and gently pressed their lips together. Luna smelled like summertime and her lips were soft, but there was no spark. It didn’t matter how strong her feelings were for Luna, she knew that it wasn’t right. “I’m sorry,” Ginny whispered hoarsely as she pulled away.

“What’s wrong?” Luna asked airily, her eyes scanning Ginny’s face like she’s looking for the answer. “Is it the nargles?”

Ginny took a deep breath, trying to gather the strength to say what she needed to. “Luna, I…” she hesitated. “I’m sorry, but I don’t think we should be together anymore.” She had envisioned this moment several times, but she wasn’t sure what Luna’s reaction would be.

“Oh…” the hint of a smile that had been on Luna’s face fell immediately and she looked down at her lap. “I understand,” she said gently, pulling away from Ginny and leaping to her feet. “I should go. My father and I are going fishing for freshwater plimpies tomorrow and we need to leave before the blibbering humdingers scare them away.” She wipes at her eyes as she turned to leave.

“Luna!” Ginny called after her, but she didn’t turn around. She watched Luna’s hair disappear into the darkness, her heart breaking more with every step Luna took.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
